This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aims and Results 1. Determine whether touch-screen computer technology is a reliable methodological tool for a self-administered questionnaire in various sub-populations of Puerto Ricans. 2. Determine whether touch-screen computer technology is an efficient mechanism for self-administered questionnaires at three unique sites in Puerto Rico. Significance High risk behavior (risk HIV/STDs) is a highly sensitive issue and requires the continual search for new means to both assess and improve the accuracy of self-reported behavior. Self-administered questionnaires and indirect questioning techniques are methods used to elicit more responses from patients. Studies that have used computerized questionnaires have been shown to be more successful in eliciting sensitive information than have been face-to-face interviews or self-administered paper questionnaires. Touchscreen technology (utilizing computers) may prove to be an invaluable tool for researchers[unreadable]specifically in terms of self-administered surveys and questionnaires. This study is the first study to be conducted in Puerto Rico to determine the accuracy and effectiveness of touchscreen technology compared to pen and paper in various cohorts.